


Irreversible

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing Fusion, Character Death, Death, F/F, Gift of Life, M/M, Sleep, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Bruno's heartbreak is irreversible...





	Irreversible

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: DEATH AND SUICIDE   
READ WITH CAUTION PLEASE

Bruno Tonioli wakes up slowly in the double bed he shares with his long term boyfriend, Craig Revel Horwood. The room is silent, the only noise being that of the fan circulating- Craig always likes to sleep with a fan on, no matter whether it's boiling hot or freezing cold outside. 

All is peaceful and quiet. 

He can just make out Craig, lying next to him, on his side, turned away from him. He's lying still, seemingly still fast asleep. Bruno smiles at his dark shape fondly, love etched on his face, and then tiptoes downstairs to make them both some tea, to wake them up. 

As he leaves, he's sure he can smell something horrible, sickly, but thinks nothing of it.. he's just woken up after all, he's probably imagining things. 

He goes downstairs, heads into the kitchen and makes two mugs of tea. As he waits for the kettle to boil, he looks through all the photos he and Craig took the night before. 

They had gone to the strictly final party, and it had gone on for hours. In fact, he and Craig had only arrived home at 4am, it had been the biggest and best final party to date and they had had the time of their lives, dancing and chatting with all their strictly friends, plus of course consuming several alcoholic beverages along the way. 

Bruno pours coffee into two identical mugs, both blue with #STRICTLY on them. They are their favourite mugs, the ones they use constantly like there's no others in the cupboard though there are in fact many others. 

With the mugs in hand, he begins to head back upstairs. He places the mugs down on the bedside table back in the dark bedroom, and then shakes his boyfriend gently. 

"Craig," he whispers. "Wake up, darling." 

No response. 

Bruno tries again, thinking maybe he hasn't done it loud enough. 

"Come on, darling, wake up," he laughs, shaking him a little harder, knowing Craig's hatred of being woken up. "I've got coffee." 

Still no response from the sleeping Aussie. 

Bruno strokes Craig's face with his finger, knowing that he is extremely ticklish there. This if anything will get him up. 

Suddenly he withdraws his hand like Craig's bitten him. Why the fuck is he so cold??

The simple explanation would be that there's a fan on, but this isn't cold. This is deathly cold.. and Bruno can feel, as he moves his hands across his body, that Craig's hands are cold too, as are his bare shoulders, all the same deathly cold to the touch.. 

Bruno switches on the light, panicking, and as soon as he does, the awful realisation dawns upon him, sending a icy chill down his spine. 

No. 

No.

The smell he could smell before going to make coffee is vomit. 

Chunky brown liquid is all over Craig's side of the bed, and as Bruno dares to go nearer, he can see that it's all over Craig as well. His mouth is dripping with the vile stuff. 

And though he can't bear to think that it's happened, won't believe that it's happened, he knows all too well what has happened. 

His boyfriend has left him, left the world, gone to somewhere from which he will never be able to return, and from where Bruno can't join him. 

Bruno is speechless, frozen in time. He can't move, can't speak, can't do anything. He's literally turned to a statue, unable to react in any way to the sight in front of him. 

He knows that there's no point in trying CPR or anything like that; Craig is too far gone for that. He must have died a few hours ago, as he was so cold; there was no way Bruno was going to restart his life, if he were to think realistically. 

Finally, the reality of the entire situation kicks into Bruno, and he bursts into hysterical sobs, his heart shattering like a glass vase that has been thrown against a brick wall in a fit of anger. 

Why Craig? Why the fuck did this happen to him?? 

Not caring about the vomit, the passionate Italian climbs into bed again, and pulls his boyfriend, who is unaware to his touch, his presence, life itself, close to him. He sobs his heart out, each second knowing his boyfriend would never talk to him, make love to him or answer him again, causing his heart to splinter into even tinier shards. 

His heart can never be mended, not now he's lost the one person he loves most in the world. 

The heartbreak is irreversible. 

So there's only one thing for it. To stop him suffering, to end all pain of the grief he was going to have to experience for the rest of his now depressive life. 

Bruno shakily gives his boyfriend one last kiss, then goes into the spare room to find a rope, surer than sure that this is the right decision that he is making. 

He takes his phone and with trembling fingers and tears still streaming down his face, sends a message to his two fellow judges, Darcey Bussell and Shirley Ballas, to let them know his decision. 

"Darcey, Shirley, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but Craig has died. My baby has died. There's no way I can live without him- I love him way too much. If I were to continue living, I'd never get over the grief. The pain is irreversible. I'm a strong guy but I'm not strong enough for this. So I've made a decision, and don't try and stop me. I'm going to end it now, before the suffering takes hold of me any more. Thank you for being such amazing friends all these years, and promise me you'll be happy and keep achieving in life. I love you both with all my heart, so please be happy though Craig and I won't be there! And tell everyone I love that I love them, and that this isn't their fault. If it gives you any comfort, I'll be reunited with the love of my life in approximately 3 minutes. Goodbye ❤❤xx

With that, he attaches the end to the ceiling fan, tying it as tightly as possible, and then he pulls up a chair, stands on it, and looks over at Craig, the one he loves and always will, as he prepares to carry out the biggest mission of his life. 

"I'll be with you soon, my darling," he chokes, and then, taking his final breath, tightens the noose round his neck and jumps off the chair. 

A minute later, no life is in the house, except for the small insects that may or may not be residing there. 

Both Bruno and Craig are dead. 

A few seconds later, Shirley and Darcey come racing through the door though they know already it's too late to save either of their best friends.

On seeing their two fellow judges, one vomit covered and lying in bed deathly pale, the other hanging lifelessly from the ceiling, they both fall to the floor sobbing uncontrollably in one another's embrace. 

The fan still whirs in the background as the two women slump there clasping hands and hugging one another tightly as possible, their dead best friends in front of them, knowing all too well that life will never be the same again.


End file.
